Tomoyo's Adventures in Oz
by Arialle
Summary: What happens when Tomoyo and the gang get transported to Oz? A sugar high Suppi-chan, a scared chibi-Touya and one really genki Nakuru thats what!
1. Where in the world am I?

Tomoyo's adventures in Oz

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS never will. But a girl can dream can't she?

"...Ugh" I awoke somewhat groggily at the sound of my cat hissing its head off. Geez I really hope Spinel-san gave Mizuki- sensei a good bite on the leg for all the worry she gave okaa-san. But wait, where am I?  
  
Okay recap to why I'm angry at Mizuki-sensei, well she was going to have poor Spinel-san destroyed because he accidentally bit her leg. Big deal, a little cat bite doesn't hurt so much. Anyway, she got really mad and went straight to okaa-san and told her she would get my kitty killed. Poor okaa-san couldn't do anything about it and I got...kind of upset. So I...just ran away from home. But then this tornado came along so I had to run back to the house. But no one was there. Before I could scream okaa-san's name, I got hit in the head with a frying pan. And I then, well here I am. But where I am I have no idea.  
  
Hey! Did I just see someone peeking through the window? It wouldn't hurt to ask where I am.  
  
**Normal POV  
**  
Tomoyo hastily stuffed Spinal in a wicker basket and ran out the front door. Only to discover that she wasn't in Tomoeada anymore. A rustling in the bush told her that she and Spinal were not alone. Then a chibi head of someone reminiscent of Touya-san popped out of the bushes, warily staring at Tomoyo. But before Tomoyo could utter a word, a cloud of pink lace descended upon the chibi Touya-san  
  
"Touya-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!" the pink cloud screamed as she glomped the chibi Touya.  
  
"Akizuki-san...get...off..me..." sputtered chibi Touya-san as he started to get blue in the face  
  
Tomoyo and Spinal-san went dot-eyed  
  
"Great! I get stranded in the middle of nowhere and I still haven't escaped that baka cross-dresser!" Spinal muttered  
  
Nakuru and Touya blinked and stared at the now talking cat as it rambled incoherently on. Tomoyo sweat dropped and scratched Spinal-san's ears. Then suddenly,  
  
"Suuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppi-chan!!! I didn't know you were here!"  
  
"Yes well, for some reason we're transported to this crazy place"  
  
Tomoyo and Touya blinked. Tomoyo turned and said conversationally to Touya,  
  
"I think we're in real danger here, my pet cat doesn't normally talk."  
  
"Yea...and I don't think that it's normal for the north witch to be talking to strange, creepy cats. She usually just glomps us poor, chibis."  
  
And with that Touya shrugged, confused.  
  
"What do you think they meant about being transported?"  
  
"I have no idea but I'm getting really freaked out." He looked uneasily at the weird black cat trying to escape the north witch who was trying to stuff sweets down its throat.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Amid the shrieks of Suppi-chan Touya muttered,  
  
"I'm scared. Hide me."  
  
Aria's explanations:  
  
I think I leave my poor reviewers somewhat confused. Weeeeeell lets just say that non-magic folk don't know what's going on. So Suppi and Nakuru do. But what in the world do they mean they were transported? ::winks:: Anyway, review, flame whatever! Just tell me how you liked it! Don't worry if you have no idea what to say! Just review! And ermm yush I need 10 reviews to inspire lil old me! SO REVIEW!


	2. The drag queen with brains

** Tomoyo's adventure in Oz  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it do you think I would be doing this? Nope..well too bad.  
**  
"Hey chibi-Touya-san don't you feel a bit of deja-vu going on here?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Huh?" chibi-Touya was too busy staring at what Nakuru that north witch was doing to Spinel-san  
  
"Well doesn't this feel kind of to think of it, it seems like this has happened before but I've never even seen you before!" conceded the chibi  
  
Suddenly, Nakuru stopped trying to catch Suppi and Suppi stopped running.  
  
"It's your fault for making me forget to explain to them what's happening!"  
  
"Nu-uh!" argued Nakuru  
  
But before their argument could further escalate, Tomoyo smoothly interrupted them.  
  
"Explain what exactly?" She questioned, not even thinking how funny it looked like to be talking to your pet cat and a butterfly lady.  
  
"Ah..yes..well you see-" But before Spinel-san could finish Nakuru interrupted him  
  
"We've-all-been-transported-to-some-alternate-reality-and-only-people-with- magic-know-what-sort-of-happened!" Nakuru said cheerfully  
  
Tomoyo and chibi-Touya blinked a few times  
  
It took a few minutes before the chibi or Tomoyo could talk, but then they exploded in a flurry of questions.  
  
"What do you mean we're transported!?"  
  
"Yes! And why am I a chibi?!"  
  
"Who did this to us and why?  
  
"I don't like being chibi, am I taller in the other dimension?"  
  
With that Tomoyo and Spinel-san rolled their eyes.  
  
"Of course not Touya-kun! You're the most handsomest, most kawaii bishounen I know!" With that Nakuru instantly gave him a bone cracking hug  
  
"Ugh"  
  
"I think the reason why the cross dresser and I can tell we've been transported is because we have magic and because sometimes master transported us into different realms when he had a dream he felt strongly about." Explained Suppi  
  
Everyone blinked at the prolonged explanation  
  
"So what do we do now you guys? Tomoyo asked  
  
"Well let me see.." Spinel said looking around  
  
"Oh! I know Suppi-chan! Lets follow that yellow brick road over there! Its sooooo pretty!" Nakuru exclaimed  
  
"You know for once I think the drag queen's brain must have produced a good idea." Spinel commented  
  
**Aria's notes:  
  
Uh..I guess I updated before my ten reviews were up but what the heck! 3 Well what do you think? You know I'm starting to get discouraged writing this fic because I'm more interested in developing this new idea for another fic. But you tell me what you think. You tell me what you want. Oh and if you want to know the idea that's been wracking my head for days now, check my profile page.**


End file.
